In the Wrong
by esther-easter
Summary: Instead of their love story, it's the tale of their breakup. AllenxRio
1. Bad Hair Day

**So, this is my first story, like ever. Tell me how it went.**

* * *

Chapter #1 | Bad Hair Day

Life is a staircase. It was like living and breathing. Climbing and climbing and climbing, only to miss the one step that would bring you to the top. You tumbled down after that, ending up at the bottom, covered in cuts and bruises, like battle scars. You look at the mistake you made bitterly. It would have been so easy to avoid it.

Allen took a step, his expensive loafer landing easily on the fine wooden platform. His much-too-pretty blue eyes gazed at his room that was in slight disarray. His crumpled bed covers, the pillow his dear mother sewed, just for him, on the floor, two empty wine glasses sitting adjacent on his table…

The salon he owned was neat. Allen was a professional, no problem about it. Everything was still and unmoving, in contrast to upstairs. His pale fingers took to the liberty of straightening papers who had no need for it.

"Good evening, Rio." He said, his back to the blonde sitting in his styling chair.

His girlfriend stayed silent, staring at her sallow reflection in the mirror.

"Realizing something now, aren't you?" The young man couldn't help spitting at her, resentful.

Allen's eyes followed Rio's movements towards him. She leaned in for a kiss, her ghostly lips pouting.

The world around Allen went hazy. The hairdresser looked down, shaking in his shoes. Scissors stuck out of his stomach like a blemish. A trickle of dark blood stained his dress shirt. Her face was in a daze of despair.

Allen's knees wobbled, before going out from under him. His belly hurt like he was going to be sick. Was she twisting the knife, no, the scissors, his tool of choice? Her weak arms shoved him away from herself.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The man crashed to the ground, taking a hairdryer and several bottles of shampoo with him. Rio scowled at him. A single tear was caught in the crook of her eye. It wiggled and threatened to spill over.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered.

And like the coward she was, in Allen's mind, she fled.

~| One Year Earlier |~

Rio woke up with a start. The rotten wooden door, the entrance to her home, was trembling, the doorknob rattling. The girl scrambled out of bed. While rushing to her door, she plucked a pair of dirty bottoms off the floor and struggled to pull them on as she swung the door open.  
Two men's surprised faces stared at her body, screeching to a stop at her underwear-clad butt. The dark eyes of the group looked away immediately, but the blue kept on ogling.

Dunhill lunged for the golden knob and slammed the door shut, separating Rio from the men.

"Good heavens, Rio, you could have waited until you were properly dressed to answer the door!"

The girl laughed and pulled her well worn overalls on. She opened the door with much more grace this time 'round, accompanied by a charming smile.

"But, where would the fun be in that? Besides, you would have barged in anyway, you and I both know it."

The mayor coughed, changing the subject.

"Good news, Rio! A new resident had moved into town. I brought him here to introduce him to you."

A man peered around Dunhill. His blue eyes crinkled when he smirked at her.

"Are you Rio? I'm Allen, a top stylist. This old timer insisted I come and see you, so here I am. Nice to meet you."

Rio looked at Allen and stuck out her hand.

"Likewise."

He took it and shook her hand lightly, like a gentleman would. His knowing smirk twisted into a copy of her merry smile.

"We don't have anyone in town who can cut hair, so I've been searching far and wide for someone." The 'old timer' mused, blissfully confused.

Allen nodded along with Dunhill.

"I've just checked the salon out and it looks great. Perfect for me to use the full range of my skills. If you want to change your own style a little, Rio, come by and see me. I'll bring you right up to date!"

Shyly, Rio petted her thick messy mane of gold hair.

"That's all we wanted to say, anyway. Sorry for coming by so early in the morning. Keep up the good work!"

"You know it's no problem, Dunhill."

Allen leaned against the doorway, smugness inching back into his face.

"I'll see you again soon, Rio. It looks like you're having a bit of a bad hair day too. Come by and I'll help sort you out!"

"Hm…? Sorry about that. Better get that fixed soon then…"

Rio held her door tightly, now ready to close it.

"Have a good day! It was nice to finally meet you, Allen."

The redheaded man jumped out of the way before the door slammed shut on him.

Allen scoffed at Rio's cottage.

"That girl is a freak."

Dunhill, ever so fatherly, clucked in annoyance at the younger man.

"What nonsense are you spouting now? Rio built this town practically herself. You won't meet a better girl than her."

Allen raised an eyebrow.

"If you fancy her so much why not ask her on a date. She seems like the type to go for older guys. Besides, you've got some money in the bank, right old timer?"

"D-don't be ridiculous! She is like a daughter to me!"

"Don't lie, you think she's hot, don't you, don't you? You saw her, she's got a great body." The stylist teased.

The mayor only stared at the chucking Allen, before walking away, mumbling about 'kids these days'.

"Hey! Wait up, grandpa! You said you would take me around town!"

Allen paced after Dunhill, who, despite his age, was quite speedy. Together, they left Rio's farmland.

The farm girl stepped out from her house, holding the door for two puppies, one black, one white, to come bounding out. Rio placed a cow-printed hat atop her 'bad hair day'. She wasn't one to be offended so easily.

* * *

Leave a review, thx!


	2. The Older Woman

Chapter #2 | The Older Woman

"You look even more beautiful today, princess."

Allen took the squealing woman's' warm hand and led her to a red plush chair in front of a mirror.

"We haven't seen each other in so long, Allen, I missed your smile a little…" She said to him coyly while Allen wrapped protective sheet around her.

The woman was older than Allen, nine years his senior, and she loved playing with him..

Allen smiled at her, amused.

"I'm not surprised, I've been hearing that a lot recently."

"There's Allen... confident as ever, or maybe, should we should call that conceit?"

The stylist threw his head back in genuine laughter with his white teeth flashing.

"You know you love it either way."

"Hm… I guess so." The older woman rolled her eyes.

Allen brandished his scissors, snipping at the air.

"Let's get on with it."

(x~x~x~x)

"Congratulations, you're a changed woman. I really am too much, aren't I?"

The woman smiled and flicked her silky hair.

"You're the best, Allen." She confirmed.

Undoing her cape, Allen leaned into her neck, whispering hotly into her ear. "Thank you, princess."

Though well traveled, the woman blushed deeply. The flirty man presented his hand and helped her from the chair. Her cold, rough wedding band pressed into Allen's smooth skin.

"How's your husband by the way?" He asked innocently.

The woman looked back at him and smirked.

"He's great, just got a new job promotion actually."

The stunning woman turned to the next customer waiting in line.

"Don't worry, Allen is a pro, you'll be in very skilled hands."

She turned back to Allen and tried blocking her excited whisper with a hand next to her red lips. "She's a cutie!"

The older woman strut out of the salon, whisking her elegant perfume scent with her.

"Who's next?" He called.

A blonde stood.

"Ah, Rio! Decided to take care of that" He eyed her printed hat.

"...situation, did you? Here, come with me."

Allen extended his hand, an offer Rio walked past completely before plopping herself onto the chair. The redhead's tongue clicked in attitude, but he forced a toothy smile.

"I didn't expect to see you again today," He said, reaching for her eyesore of a hat, again something she disregarded, swiping the hat off her hair.

Rio looked at Allen through the mirror and returned his grin.

"I said I would get it fixed, I can't go back on my word, now can I?"

"I suppose not. Now, make it a habit to keep coming back to me, I'm

the best there is."

Rio shrugged.

"Sure."

Allen ran his hands through Rio's locks.

"Hm…" He hummed, focusing.

He lit up like he had come to a conclusion.

"I like your hair." He proclaimed. "Sure, it looks terrible, but it's healthy and there is lots of it. Gives me something to work with, you know?"

"Oh, good, I'm glad, I've been growing my hair out for awhile now."

Allen set up some hair products and combs around them, preparing them for use.

"Good choice, a pretty face like yours looks better with long hair."

"You think I'm pretty?" Rio wondered aloud, tickled by the thought.

Allen spun around and squatted until he and the farmer were face to face. He pressed his forehead against hers, both of their blue eyes looking into eachothers. Eventually, he backed away, and Rio's raised eyebrow questioned him.

"...You're not awful..." Allen concluded.

"That hat on the other hand…"

Rio burst into laughter.


	3. Spring Harvest Festival

Chapter #3 | Spring Harvest Festival

Iroha smiled thinly, yet proud.

"Congratulations on your win, you worked quite hard."

"Yes! Rio, you were great! I'm so happy you won, I wish I could win a festival one day." Tina, a chipper and cute journalist, chimed in.

Grinning, Rio thanked her closest friends. Although they hadn't known each other for long, they got along well and all complemented other's personalities. Iroha was honest and hard-working, Tina was ditzy but loyal, Rio, laid-back and patient.

"Keep working hard, Rio, and you'll win many more festivals to come."

The farmer laughed at the serious woman.

"I'm only good at the festivals related to farming, I'm fully prepared to lose the fishing competition next season."

"You could practice with me, if you would like, I'll admit, I'm not the strongest fisherman either." Iroha offered.

Before Rio could answer, Tina sighed.

"I always disliked that festival, I feel bad for the fish we catch, Toni teases me about it, but I can't shake the guilt."

"That is a very noble thing to say, it's important to give thanks to the animals who provide to us. Only fools take selfishly from things they do not own."

Rio shook her head in awe at the blacksmith. "You're so wise, Iroha…"

The woman blushed sheepishly. "I know nothing compared to some. I am hardly wise."

Blonde Rio adjusted her hat.

"You all are coming to my house later, right? I've been hankering to bake sweets but it's boring to do alone. And if I leave myself alone with them they'll be gone in a flash."

Tina frowned at her. "So, you're going to feed them to us to fatten us up?"

"Exactly, summer is almost here, and the six pack I had over last summer disappeared faster than my self-esteem when Dunhill makes me give those garden tours."

"When I said those things it was only to prompt you to try harder." Iroha stated bluntly.

"Maybe we can do some exercises at your house, then, Rio?"

The girl looked at Tina, slightly surprised with her request.

"Sure, if you want, I'm fine with that."

Rio leaned in close to Tina's reddening face and wore a wry grin.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" She whispered.

"No! No, no, no!"

Tina flailed wildly. Her eyes traced Rio's tall stature.

"Obviously not." She mumbled..

Iroha and Rio traded glances.

"...I'll tell you guys about it later, okay?" Tina said.

She twisted her neck around. Suspicious at her fellow villagers.

"Hey farmer!"

Though it was only Rio's profession that was called all three girls squinted around to see the redheaded Allen beacon his finger, signaling Rio to come over to his group of friends.

She jutted her jaw, she understood.

"What does that Allen want?" Iroha asked.

Rio appreciated the lack of possessiveness in her friend's voice, simply, she was curious.

"Don't know, I'll find out, I guess."

As she backed away, Rio pointed a commanding digit at Tina and Iroha.

"My house. Don't forget."

The girls nodded.

Rio jogged over to the waiting Allen. She appeared on the side of him and craned her neck until she caught his eyes.

"Yes…?"

He noticed her casually.

"Ah, Rio,"

She returned his greeting with a small smile and a wiggle of her fingers.

"Hey,"

Her blue eyes scanned the other men standing with him.

"Hi Rod, Neil."

Rod said hello to her energetically. Neil nodded in her direction.

"You need anything?" She asked, her attention on Allen now.

"I do. Do you know who won the beginner's class today?"

"I do. It was Mary, from Lando Farm."

"How about intermediate?"

Rio raised her eyebrow and felt confused as if she was on the wrong side of a joke.

"Kikyo, from Hanasusuki…"

"And advanced?"

Rod, trying and failing to muffle it, let out a giggle.

"Rio, hailing from the foreign Echo Farm." She snapped at Allen.

Quickly, she apologized. "I'm sorry for that, but why are you asking? You weren't paying attention when they announced me?"

Allen rubbed his glasses with tail end of his shirt.

"Apparently not, princess, I'll take this time to congratulate you on your win."

"Thank you, Allen. Make sure to say something to the other winners too, I want them to remember Echo Town as polite and respectful, so that when they return we can kick their as-"

The men's eyes widened.

"-paragus to the curb!"

"You did well." Neil mumbled.

"Yeah! You did great, Rio! You should have seen Neil's face, he was making these grossed out faces the entire time everyone was presenting, haha!" Laughed Rod.

Neil sucked up air and blushed. "Was not!"

"You don't like vegetables?"

The blonde man shrugged sullenly. "I... just wouldn't say they are my favorite. I'm not picky, if that is what you're thinking!"

"You haven't tried my vegetable curry then. Even Toni was begging me for a second helping. You can come over for dinner later and I'll make it for you. I can guarantee you'll be entering this festival with your own vegetables next season!" Rio offered.

Allen rolled his eyes and his mouth hung open, bored.

Neil scoffed.

"As if."

"Don't be so quick to disagree, I'm an excellent cook. Oh, sorry! If I do say so myself, I mean."

Allen cut into the conversation. "Lookey here, Rio, already inviting Neil over. I'd say we've got a blooming romance on our hands, don't you think Rod? I must say, your children would look… very blonde."

Glowering, Neil's pale complexion grew pink. "Shut up."

The girl next to Allen only laughed. "I'm having Iroha and Tina over tonight too. I wasn't considering it to be much of a date."

"Tina?!" Rod burst out.

Feeling inquiring eyes on him, Rod rubbed the back of him neck and looked at the grass beneath their feet.

"Not... that I care that much, or anything like that! I just didn't know you guys were that close of friends. I mean, I know you spend a lot of time together! But, spending time at each other's houses…" He trailed off, even confused at his words himself.

Allen neared and whispered into Rio's ear. "Maybe I was talking about the wrong romance?"

Rio smiled back at him.

"Maybe." She said back into his ear.

"I'll walk you home." The stylist stated suddenly.

The farm girl opened her mouth to respond, then shut it, opened it again, and shut it again. Finally, deciding her words, she could walk herself.

"Don't be stupid, its what a gentleman does. Come on," Allen grabbed her wrist. "We're going."

He led her along for a few feet before Rio pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"You're going to have to wait a few minutes then. Sorry." She said and walked away.

Allen sighed. Ten minutes later, thirty Allen would later exaggerate, Rio approached him again, ready to go.

"Sorry for making you wait."

"Its what a gentleman does." He grumbled.

"Mm, hm." Rio agreed. "Were you really not paying attention when they announced me?"

"Did you want me to pay attention?"

She thought for a moment. "Yup."

Allen raised an eyebrow at her bluntness. "Really now? A confession so soon?"

Rio giggled and shook her head. "I'm competitive, the more people who know I win the better, sorry if that sounds childish."

"You are childish."

"You think? I don't feel like I'm very childish."

"Only a child would say that. Really, the only thing that is childish about you is your brain." Allen's blue eyes running over her body.

"Very subtle." Rio praised him.

They had arrived at Rio's front door. Allen leaned against it and wiggled his eyebrows. The farmer laughed at him, her chortles practically singing 'N-O'.

"How about you make me some of that famous curry you offered to Neil?"

Rio rested her weight against the door as well and copied Allen's seductive position. "I don't know, something tells me that if I let you inside, you won't leave."

"And you think that Neil would?"

She opened the door, knocking Allen's balance off.

"Probably."

"Sorry." She added as the door fell shut.

(x~x~x~x)

"Brrr-ing!"

Rio glanced up from her position on the floor.

"The cake is done." Iroha panted.

Rio's red face, sweat sliding down her forehead, smiled in relief. "I'll get it!" She cried eagerly.

Tina blew her whistle to silence the girls.

"One more sit-up, ladies!"

Groaning, Iroha, Rio, and Tina placed their hands behind their heads and used their stomach muscles to put themselves up. Rio clutched her knees and took a deep breath. Farming had toned her in places she didn't even know she had but doing sit-ups for the better part of an hour had left her exhausted.

The blacksmith, Iroha, used the back of her palm to blot the sweat beading on her face.

"Don't look at me please, that workout has left me looking…"

Tina rolled onto her stomach, resting her face on Rio's cold hardwood floor.

"So tired…!"

"And so, in reward for our efforts,"

Rio jumped to her feet and skipped to her oven. After putting on an oven mitt, she opened and reached into the still hot vent, smiling with joy as she extracted a chocolate cake.

"Hot, hot, hot!" She complained. Iroha joined her by the oven.

"You are quite the cook, Rio."

"Heh, I always loved making my own food." Rio licked her red lips. "You want a piece, Tina?"

The journalist shifted her position from lying on her stomach to lying on her back.

"I think… I'm fine." She sighed.

The farmer cut three pieces anyway. She handed a slice to the waiting Iroha and sat next to Tina, giving her one of the remaining two.

Tina sat up and frowned. "I said-"

Rio placed her fork in front of her own lips to shush her friend.

"Trust me."

Tina took a timid bite, chewing slowly and placing her fork back onto her plate.

"I told you guys I would tell you later."

Tina paused and looked at her watch for dramatic effect.

"And I guess it is later."

Iroha joined her sitting friends. She had already finished with her piece

"I… confessed to Soseki!"

The sound of a fork clattering on the floor broke the silence. Rio and Iroha both blinked at one another, then looked back at Tina, once more at each other, once more at Tina.

"And…" Iroha tried. "What happened after that?"

"He... turned me down." Tina said, taking another small bite of her cake.

Exasperated, she set her plate on the floor and leaned her elbows onto her knees.

"Do guys think it's because I'm chubby?"

Rio snatched her fork from the floor and waved it around in the air to make a point.

"Of course not! Tina, you're so tiny, and pretty, and smart, and fun! He is the one who should be chasing you!"

"Well, he isn't. The only reason it could be is that he doesn't see me as a woman."

Iroha stared at Tina. "You are a woman, a wonderful one at that."

"I'm not… guys like girls like Rio, blonde and a good body. I just look like a little girl."

"That is where you're appeal is. You're cute and guys like cute girls." Said Rio.

"Not Soseki, apparently."

Tina's eyes grew sad.

"Sorry for being so negative, I've just been feeling really down about it lately. I can't even hate him because he treats me sweetly and he was such a good journalist way back when. I just want to do something to get my mind off of it... Iroha... could I maybe... braid your hair?"

"M-my hair?!"

The journalist nodded.

"My hair is much too short and Rio's is always so messy."

Tina sheepishly shied away from the farmer's glare.

"I-I g-guess if you want to. I don't think my hair will be the best-"

"Perfect!"

Tina took her place behind the dark-haired girl and began sectioning it off.

"So…" She sang.

"How did your walk home with Allen go?"

Rio looked up from the large bite of cake she had shoveled into her mouth. She nodded until she swallowed her food.

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Ah!"

Tina looked down at the blacksmith in pain.

"Oops! Sorry!"

Her fingers loosened their tight hold.

"Just fine."

"Did he try to make a move on you?"

"He tried to get me to make him curry."

"Did you?"

"Nope."

Tina pouted with her cheeks puffed out.

"And why not? He's so dreamy!"

"He's a mean guy." Rio pointed her fingers in the letter 'V' at her own eyeballs.

"You can see it in his eyes."


	4. Let Them Eat Cake

Chapter #4 | Let Them Eat Cake

Rio felt like tea today. She woke up craving the bitter drink. Surprisingly eagerly, she bounded to an aluminum can she kept in her kitchen and searched. Her fingers came up empty. Rio tipped the can over, one chamomile leaf swayed into her palm. She crushed the leaf with her fist, grabbed her awaiting hat, and slipped out her house.

The forest surrounding Echo Town was commonly known to house many types of greenery, plants, which Rio, a apt farmer, could not coax to grow. With that in mind, she made it an occasion to go foraging for herbs, flowers, and fruit she would be needing every week or so. Rio's love of tea sometimes made it seem like a daily affair.

Down by the river, today, Rio came across a rare occasion. The fussy Allen, walking along the bridge towards her, a calm expression as he took in the flowing water's beauty. The farmer watched the man and chose to remained mute at first. A troubled look touched her face. Allen's eyes flickered up to see her and smirked a 'hello'.

"Oh, Rio."

He approached her closely to talk.

"Allen." The blonde nodded back to him, opting to dish him back the same smirk, but with a slightly sweeter finesse.

"I can't say I've seen you around here too much…" Rio said.

Allen laughed. His laugh didn't sound real.

"You want to know what I'm doing? Isn't it obvious, I'm taking a break. You're lucky, actually, running into me right now. Really lucky!"

The stylist's head followed Rio's sporadic movements, as she was now squatting on the ground, looking it over for any mint leaves.

"And would you care to tell me why that is the case?" She called while shoving herbs into her deep overall's denim pockets.

Allen laughed. His laugh sounded true.

"I was just starting to feel thirsty, so I was going to go get some tea."

Rio swiveled in the dirt and cocked a intrested eyebrow.

"You don't have anything to do, right? I'm feeling pretty good today, I'll take you along with me if you'd like!"

Allen started the walked into town, waving at her to follow along.

"Come on."

The blonde placed one last leaf into her pants, gave it a loving tap, and trudged after the man ahead of her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Come on, get a move on!"

(x~x~x~x)

Allen watched Rio in pity. The blonde squealed quietly as Felicity placed a cup of tea before her, the clear brown liquid swishing back and forth in the porcelain. She sat and grinned at the meal placed before her.

Allen propped his elbow on the table and held his chin. He looked curious.

"What's up? It's my treat, so you don't have to hold back! Eat, come on."

The farmer nodded in genuine joy and took a long sip of her drink. As she set it down, Rio thanked Allen.

"Very much." She elaborated.

"I invited you here. There's no need to thank me." He shrugged.

"Having a woman pay for food or drink while she is eating with me goes against everything I stand for."

"Very gentlemanly." Noted Rio.

Allen waved her away.

"You think that makes me kind? No, I'm just doing what anyone would do! Come on, let's eat."

"Lets!"

(x~x~x~x)

"Phew, that was great!"

Allen placed a hand his flat stomach. He stood from the table and his date followed suit. Walking together towards the entrance, Rio stretched contently.

"I'd better get going, anyway. We part ways here!" Allen said.

"Then, thank you for the tea again, it's my favorite drink! I was going to make it myself this morning, but I think it's even better with sweets!"

Allen closed his eyes and pushed up his glasses, feeling smug after hearing her reaction.

"It looks like you had a good time. I'll invite you out again sometime. Look forward to it!"

Rio bared her toothy smile at the redhead.

"Alright," She agreed.

"You like herb soup? Right? I'll make it for you sometime. Look forward to it!"

The farmer gave Allen a quick friendly hug and rushed out the door.

The man thought about the fun he would have with Rio once she was his and ducked out of the restaurant feeling content.

(x~x~x~x)

"Do you think she likes you, Allen?"

Chortling to himself, Allen answered with a complacent smile.

"There is no thinking involved in this, my friend. That girl is head over heels for me!"

The man shuddered to himself.

"...Or should I say head over boots…"

Rod slammed his hands onto the restaurant's worn wooden table in excitement

"So you asked her out?!"

"Of course not, dummy." Said Allen, shaking his head at his best friend.

The pet dealer pouted. "But, you like her don't you? And you just said it yourself, she likes you… I'm not following."

"Haha! You really aren't, are you?" The stylist leaned back in his chair. "I'm toying with her! Girls like Rio are good for only one thing, their looks. Her personality may be crap and she smells like a farmer, but that doesn't matter in the end,"

He crossed his legs and petted the end of his shiny hair.

"Because I only want one thing from her."

Rod normally light eyes darkened.

"Don't you think you're being too cruel? I thought we agreed that you would stop using girls like this?"

Allen's blue eyes refused to meet Rod's. He gazed at the colored wall in front of him and locked his jaw.

"She came by my salon the other day."

"She? Rio?"

Allen glared at Rod.

"She! What did she say?"

He scoffed at the naive young man.

"Same trash that she always has to say. Told me her husband even got a job promotion, good for him, am I right?"

"Allen…"

"Zip it, I'm over it. She's just another cougar hitting on me now."

"Is this why you're trying to be with Rio?"

"Shut up."

"Getting with another girl isn't going to-"

"I thought I told you to stop talking!" Allen snapped.

Rod traced his finger around his glass of fruit juice.

"I bet Rio doesn't even fancy you anyways…"

The redhead laughed.

"Please, my plan from the festival worked perfectly! From sun up to sundown Rio will be wondering why I wasn't paying attention to her even though I'm acting interested in her!"

"I don't get it. Shouldn't Rio be flattered if you congratulated her? I thought girls liked guys who did that sort of thing…?" Wondered Rod.

"They do. But,"

Allen's eyes glinted with mischief.

"They like guys who don't even more."

Rod leaned back in his chair, sighing.

"Is that why I don't have a girlfriend? I always try to be sweet to the girl I like."

"Shall I get Rio to set Tina and you up?"

Horrified, Rod shot up.

"W-Who said anything about T-Ti-Tina?!"

Allen took of his glasses and inspected them with a keen eye.

"You did."


	5. Popular Me

Chapter #5 | Popular Me

Allen did not like this turn of events. Who has he to be knocking on her door in the early hours of the day. It left him feeling nervous and clumsy, he had never tried being the pursuer.

Mustering all the confidence in his being, luckily for him, he possessed an impressive amount, Allen pounded on the splintering door.

"Rio, you're here, right? I'm coming in."

Allen forced himself into her small house, hoping to catch the farmer changing or in her, as Allen prayed, skimpy pajamas.

Unfortunately, Rio was doing neither. Her dogs, puppies, Allen noted with distaste, jumping and nipping around her legs, trying to get ahold of the food bowl she was carrying. The woman glanced at the man who had just walked into her home and smiled in cheer. She set the dish on her wooden floor and placed her hands on her slim hips.

"G'morning… did you need something, Allen?"

Allen stared towards her, head on, and tried to fluster her.

"Hey, Rio. If you've got some time then come out with me again. I'll make some time for you." Said Allen, mentally stuttering his way through his words.

Rio frowned, thought for a moment and sighed to herself.

"Sorry, I take care of my farm chores in the morning. Another day, maybe?"

The stylist's heart pounded inside his chest. _That was not supposed to happen._ Thinking fast, Allen glared back at Rio.

"I know what you're thinking. You don't think farming suits me, do you?"

Bewildered by his accusation, Rio's eyes traced Allen's outfit slowly. His crisp deep blue sport's jacket lay over a white dress shirt. His perfectly tailored khakis did him all types of favors, appearance wise, but…

Rio looked at the floor and shrugged innocently.

"You must be feeling brash today, farm-girl. Nobody has ever said something like that to me before."

"Technically," The girl placed her patterned hat over her head after grabbing it off the nearby table. "I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it right?"

"I think a lot of things." Stated Rio as she pushed past Allen and left her home.

"If you were thinking it I would know." The stylist couldn't help pester her, following her, joined by her two dogs who were yipping.

"I know you'd know." She called, opening her barn doors.

Allen gasped and sputtered. The stench hit his face with no warning at all and it left his eyes watering.

"W-What is that? Goddess, that's awful!"

Rio smiled with glee at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"That, is farming!" She laughed.

Allen's eyes glinted with annoyance as he looked at Rio, but when she tried to pull away, he kept a firm hand on her waist.

"And what about this, what is this?" He whispered steamily into her ear.

"This? This could be considered quite creepy."

The farmer spun out of Allen's grasp and motioned him to follow her into her barn. "Come on in!."

Allen sent her a fierce look and held his arm over his nose before joining her.

"Here."

The man raised his eye at the contraption offered to him.

"Take it."

Allen sighed and accepted it from Rio.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A milker. Mind if I teach you how?"

"Don't patronize me, I can manage on my own." Allen snapped at the smiling Rio and marched up to one of her numerous cows.

"..."

"It's upside down, Allen."

"Yeah, I got it!"

"It has to go on the udder!"

"Shut it!"

"Give it a little wriggle."

"Hush! I-I, there I did it! It's going" I'm milking her!"

Allen looked over at his shoulder to give Rio a childish smile. She gave him a thumbs up and couldn't help thinking she liked this face over the haughty smirk he opted for all the time.

"I guess I was mistaken, you'd make a pretty nice work hand." Said Rio as Allen stood from the barn's straw littered floor.

Scoffing, he shoved a jug of thick milk into her unsuspecting hands. "Course, someone like me can overachieve at anything we set our minds to."

Rio sighed a smile and placed the milk on the ground. "That so?"

"I suppose someone like you would struggle to understand," The stylist leaned against a wall as Rio kneeled down to milk her cows more easily.

"I mean, I work hard for my skills, they weren't handed to me,"

Rio hummed, showing her undivided attention.

"Maybe I could give you some pointers to help you out, because frankly Rio, you're a mess."

"Most definitely…"

"I mean, as the girl I am going for, you can't keep running around with no makeup and your hair in tangles. Where is your pride?"

"Of course, Allen…"

"So, keep coming by my salon! I might even give you a styling on the house, just because I feel like it!"

"..."

"Rio!" Allen shouted.

The farmer's eyes snapped up from the sheep she was brushing meticulously. "Sorry, hm? Oh yes, totally!" She winked at him, showing her understanding blue eyes and trustworthy lips. "Go on, Allen, continue."

(x~x~x~x)

By late morning, Rio's animals were 'mooing', 'baaing', and 'clucking' happily.

"Are you ready to go now?' Allen questioned her as they walked together, outside of her pasture.

"I'm ready." She responded.

"Come on. Let's go." Allen said.

He walked away from his date, leading her to the river area just outside of Echo Town. The young man was quite exhausted from the milking he was tasked to earlier, so with a sturdy log in sight, he took a seat and let his body relax.

"Wow… that breeze sure does feel good! I've been working to the bone recently, thinking of new hairstyles! I do prefer being busy, but it's also nice to take a break sometimes!"

Rio, who was standing in front of Allen, her face towards the river, turned back to him.

"Allen, why did you become a stylist?"

"You want to know why I became a stylist? Let me see…" Allen smirked into the sky.

"If you ask me as cutely as you can, I might tell you!"

The girl chuckled at Allen's antics, showing off her good humor.

"I'll give it a shot."

Allen nodded his consent. "Whenever you're ready, Rio."

The farmer took a few steps towards Allen and took a deep breath.

"Allen…?" She cooed, blinking her eyes. "Could you tell me why you became a stylist?"

He thought for a moment and shook his head. "Hummm, not quite there yet. Again."

Rio dropped her sweet face and returned to her normal features. "Sorry." She called out.

Giving Allen sad eyes, Rio tried once more. "Please, would you please tell me why you became a stylist?"

"A little cuter. You're almost there."

"Sorry…" Rio groaned.

This time, she pleaded with her hands. "Tell me why you became a stylist, Allen? Won't you? Hm?"

Allen broke out into a surprised grin. "That''s not bad, coming from you Rio. Pretty good overall, actually. I'll tell you everything."

Rio smiled glowingly at Allen and together they giggled.

"My mother and sister both had really long hair, but didn't know what to do with it." He began. "So, I started helping them out. As my skills increased, other women in the neighborhood started to ask me to style their hair too."

The blonde Rio followed along, amused.

"Keeping them happy spread work of my talents further, and more and more women started to come for my help. That lead to me opening my salon, and here we are. I almost scare myself having reached such a level of proficiency without being by anyone at all!"

"Just like milking my cow, huh?" Rio knowingly commented.

"Just like milking that cow earlier!" Said Allen, oblivious.

"Hairstyle, clothing, and makeup… your appearance has a far bigger impact on others that maybe you'd like to think. A stylist has the power to completely change the impression someone gives. It's quite a thrilling profession!" Allen admitted. His clear eyes were sparkling with excitement, a small smile gracing his lips without him knowing.

"Wow, look at all that info you plugged me for, I don't normally talk that much."

Rio shook her hand and patted his shoulder. "No problem, I enjoyed it hearing about it."

"That's great, Rio. Thank you."

Allen's eyes lingered on Rio longer than he thought they would have.

"I'd better be getting back to the present, anyway. See you, Rio. Let's talk again soon."

She agreed, and again, Allen couldn't feel the genuine smile curling on his face.

(x~x~x~x)

Allen's salon was empty for a change. At first, when the stylist had returned from talking with Rio, he had been surprised. Then he had remembered. It was his day off.

Though it was around lunchtime, Allen's stomach remained content. A strange thing. Knowing that even if he prepared lunch, he would still fail to eat it, he chose to sit down with pencil and paper, racking his brain for a new inspiration to sketch.

The light chime of bells rang out.

"Sorry, today we're closed." Allen grunted, not looking up.

A woman sighed. "That's too bad…" She called, sing-songy.

Allen set down his pen and met eyes with the older woman.

"What do you want, princess, I'm busy."

She gave him a cheeky pout, one oozing with playfulness. "You always keep so busy. No time for me, anymore."

"I have no choice but to be busy. Women come to me as far as the city wanting me to style for them. What makes you think you're any different than them?"

The older woman sauntered over to the desk Allen was sitting at and plopped herself next to his paper.

"Because, I'm me. And you're you."

Allen gazed up at her, propping up his chin with his hand.

"Still the vain woman you were back then? Age hasn't changed you." He said. He tried to make his words as cruel as possible.

She smiled down at him and rubbed his shoulder. "It's changed you, love. You used to act so kindhearted towards me. Now, cold as ice!" The woman shortened the distance between them. "Tell me why, Allen…" She breathed into his ear.

The man rolled his eyes at her. "Just tell me what you want."

Moaning, the woman frowned. "You're no fun at all!" Her heavily made-up eyes glinted for a split-second. "Gimme your hand!"

"My hand…?"

Grabbing it, the woman examined his palm closely with her eyes. "Ah… hm… oh…"

"Good, good, you have a long life line… three kids by the look of it… heehee, I would love to see you as a father!"

She let Allen go and a look of despair contorted her pretty face.

"...Shall I do mine?"

Allen stared at her.

Her hand was shaking as she brought it up to her face.

"Long life, good fate… one child." She looked at Allen. "One child." And her hand went to her stomach. "I'm pregnant." The older woman choked out. "I thought… you should know."

Allen's face didn't give anything away. He look into her eyes with a good heart.

"Oh, congratulations. You and your husband must be ecstatic."

She nodded shyly and tucked her straight hair behind her ear. "We are. Well, that was it, that was what I wanted to tell you. I should get going now, Allen."

Leaning down, the older woman gave him a quick peak on the cheek and a rueful smile.

Allen glowered at the paper in front of him until the bells chimed, signaling his door had been shut. His heart was burning with pain. His lips were twitching. What was happening? He wanted to know so desperately. Allen felt a surge of rage rush through him. Unable to do anything else, he threw his strength into his heavy wooden table, flipping it over, along with the papers, pens, bottles, and scissors resting on it. Allen beheld the mess he made and sneered at it, at himself, at the world, for being so horrid.

(x~x~x~x)

"Looking for something in particular, dear?"

"No, nothing special, thank you."

Iroha gave a warm smile to the elderly Hana and returned her thoughts to the items lined up in the store. There were many items to select from, was that why it was so challenging for Iroha to chose? Would her family enjoy her gifts of oil and wine, or would they maybe prefer coffee and cocoa? To her disappointment, she did not know what her mother and father would like from her. Iroha felt that she had grown selfish in recent years. Recently she had only gone home to visit a select few times and never thought to come baring gifts. These were the people who had raised her. The blacksmith rubbed her eyes and reexamined the rows. Flour, rice, bread crumbs, chili pepper, truffles… what do they want?

"Are you sure, Iroha?"

"Excuse me?" The blacksmith looked at the inquiring shopkeeper once more.

"I don't mean to pry, but it looks like you are having trouble deciding, no?"

Iroha bowed to the old woman. "I apologize for the inconvenience I've put on you, I'll come back later then."

Turning to go with a heavy heart and empty hands, Iroha walked towards the door.

"Iroha, dearie, come back!"

"Hm?"

"I want to help you if you would let me."

"W-why of course! I'd be honored!"

Hana smiled and her wrinkled face looked young again. She hobbled over to the display racks and examined them thoughtfully. Iroha joined her.

"Now, who are you shopping for? A sibling? A friend? A boy? Oh, that's it, a boy, isn't it?"

Iroha's cheeks burned and she shook her head. "No, no! Of course not! Oh, no! No, no! I'm getting some gifts for my parents."

"Ah… do they do a lot of cooking?" Hana asked her.

"Oh… yes. My mom always made elaborate meals when I was a child. They were very Eastern and nutritious for you."

"Eastern? How about you buy them rice so that they can use it in their cooking?"

Iroha nodded and took the rice bags from Hana. "My mom will be very pleased, I think. She quite the cook. And for my father…" She turned back to the items.

"What kind of man is he?"

"Strong and brave. He introduced me to blacksmithing when I was young. He likes simple things and appreciates their value."

Hana placed a frail hand on Iroha's shoulder. "How about making something for him?"

"You mean, smithing something for him?"

"Why not?"

"He the best blacksmith in the region, what will he do with one of my trinkets?"

Hana patted her with her hand. "Appreciate its value, dear."

Iroha purchased the rice and began the short walk home. She wondered what would impress her father the most, she needed to get started right away.


End file.
